


screw john winchester

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Heaven, John Winchester doesn't deserve Dean, M/M, john winchester is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: It burns my soul that John made it to heaven so this is Dean hitting him over and over again because I need it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	screw john winchester

He drove and he drove. Needing to release steam. He hadn't let Bobby see but Dean was fuming after learning his asshole father had made it to heaven. It angered him knowing even more that John and Cas were in the same place. Dean didn't know exactly where his father was but he knew that being in heaven he would find him immediately if he wished for it hard enough. 

He was right. There it was John and Mary's house. A little cottage in the middle of the woods with flowers growing all around it. The quaint nature of it did nothing to settle his anger though because the more he looked at it the angrier he got. John doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to get a happy ending after everything he did to Sam and Dean after everything he made them sacrifice so that he could find the thing that killed his wife. It took him 24 years to find it. After it was all over though he had a dead mom and 20 years of trauma.

He walked into the house and the second his saw his father it was game over he couldn't suppress his rage anymore over the fact that John also got to be happy after everything he did. He moved over to John and hit him square in the jaw and watched him collapse to the floor.

"Dean what are you doing?" His mother cried trying to pull him off of her husband. Dean shoves her off and she also falls to the floor. 

"You didn't tell her. Did you?" Rage was evident in his voice. Everything was bubbling to the surface and all those years he repressed his anger was starting to overflow. He thought abut everything that John forced on him. Taking care of his brother when that should have been his fathers job, hurting him when he didn't do everything perfectly, emotionally traumatizing to the point he couldn't deal or comprehend his own feelings. The worst of all though his hate. The constant homophobic shit that he threw at Dean so that he couldn't express his bisexuality while he was alive. Remembering that made him see red.

"You didn't tell her that you would hit me when you got to drunk and I wasn't where you needed me to at the moment. You didn't tell her about the times that you would leave me and Sammy and the motel with 10 dollars for the entire week without checking up on us once. When we didn't know if you were dead or alive. We had no other source of money if you died. I was 8 dad." He continued to pummel his dads face for revenge on all the trauma that he had. Blood was running from the side of his dads head but he couldn't stop nor did he want to. You can't die in heaven and just about anyone here can fix you up so that you don't sustain permanent injuries. 

Mary looked at her son and husband. Heaven was different than people described even when she was there before so many years ago. It wasn't a cloud where you could see over the edge and see your family members over the edge. She was living in blissful ignorance while her sons were getting abused by the love of her life. She was having a hard time looking at John mostly because he looked disgusting right now but he still would have had that repulsive nature if they were just talking. 

"Remember in high school dad? Drillridge High?" Mary saw a look of recognition and regret in John's eyes. "I remember it clearly because it replays in my mind EVERY. SINGLE. DAY." Dean's punches got more and more aggressive after that so Mary could only assume it was something particularly traumatic for Dean. "I was in love dad. I loved him." Mary bit back nausea as she put two and two together in her mind. "I loved him so much and you couldn't stand that he was a man. For years after you told me that I was an abomination and was going to be tortured of eternity because I was queer. That I would be a disappointment if mom was still alive. You hit both of us until he was dead. You pulled me out of there so quick I left all my belongings and it took 4 months before I saw a new set of clothes. We left him there dead, still on our floor. Well congrats, I never slept with another man again. You got what you wanted." Dean was crying now but he didn't sound like it. His voice was too loud to crack. 

"You never met him when you came back that day dad, but just because I never slept with another man didn't mean I didn't love one." For the first time since he walked in Dean looked over at him mom. He looked absolutely broken. "You remember Cas don't you mom?" Mary nodded in recognition. She remembered the way they looked at each other. It was the way that her and John looked at each other when they first met. She knew that they were something more and was confused to learn that they were only friends after Sam told her. She though maybe she read the signs wrong but she didn't because a mother always knows.

Deans gaze goes back to his dad. "I wanted to tell him that I loved him for years but I couldn't because every single time i thought that you would pop out of no where and beat him up. I never told him how much I love him. He died telling me how much he loved me and I couldn't say it back because I was so scared of letting myself do that. Then he died and I never had the chance to say it. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT." He wasn't even hitting John anymore he was just standing and scream at John who looked terrified. "If you had just manned up and took care of your kids like you were supposed to I would have had my angel. I would have been able to have a life with him. I can't because of you." 

"Dean I am so sorry." John tried to say it only made Dean angrier. 

"Save it nothing you can say will reverse what happened. I could have had a life with him. I could have gotten married we could have had kids they whole nine yards. We didn't because I was too scared to tell him how I really felt." He kicked John one last time and went to leave the room. Before he could there was a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in front of him. 

"Hello Dean." Cas said staring at Dean with all the love left in the world in his eyes. Before Dean could do anything Cas pulled him into a deep kiss. It was perfect their mouths moved together in perfect harmony. They stood there grasping onto each other for dear life Cas with his hands on Dean's cheeks while Dean's hands were around Cas's shoulders. 

Their kiss lasted no more than two minutes before they heard John shuffling to a seat behind them. They broke apart and looked over at him. Cas moved away from Dean while he tried to pull him back into his arms. He never wanted to let go again. Cas stood over John and held his hand above his injuries. 

"I don't want to see you again while I am here." Dean spat out as Castiel returned to him. "Now if you don't mind my BOYFRIEND is going to fuck me in our luxurious cabin and I am not going to give a damn about what you think anymore." With that they both left leaving Mary and John sitting in silent shock.

"Sorry for saying that Cas it's perfectly fine if you don't want to be my boyfriend or if you do and you just want to move slowly." Dean says sheepishly before Cas grabs his face again for a shorter kiss.

"Dean you never were perceptive even when you were alive. Of course I want to be your boyfriend and I am defiantly having sex with you as soon as possible." They got in baby and did just that and they lived in Heaven happily and together for the rest of ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this!!!


End file.
